Many modern electronic devices, such so-called smartphones, tablet/pad-styled computers, and so forth, support a plurality of processing entities. This can include both hardware-centric processing entities (such as, for example, card or component-based processing entities) as well as software applications that run on hardware shared, at least from time to time, with other software applications. In many cases the electronic device can provide multitasking support that permits a plurality of such processing entities to operate effectively simultaneously with one another.
The ease and utility of the user experience often benefits from useful interaction amongst two or more of these processing entities. In many cases such interaction benefits (or even requires) that at least one such processing entity send a message to another such processing entity. Unfortunately, under some operating circumstances the sourcing/sending entity may not be able to identify a specific recipient notwithstanding a present need to send such a message.